Wingless Bird
by blinkycat
Summary: As a small boy, he had not known of who he is or what he is and started to doubt what the people in white wanted him to be. He continue to look for the truth and search for every answer for every single question he have. He encounter many monsters, friends, and enemies. He continue to search for the true answer accompany by trust, lies, deaths, fears, betrayals and his own sanities
1. This is 'Reality'

**I have been roaming around in the world of internet and end up getting some theory about Crow being a Dark Signer. I have a feeling they are right but I have my own theory too that maybe Crow is just a temporary Signer or Crow isn't meant to be exist at all. Maybe he is just a last minute character that was needed to create. I also heard of Crow Day(His birthday) around September 6 which I just miss... This set right after the fight with the Dark Signer and stuff... Anyway their name would be mention like how they write their name in Japan, last/family name at first while first name is at back.**

**Current age of Crow: 16**

**Warning:** OOC, change of plot/AU, swearing, Own Characters'(OC) appearance

**Genre: **Supernatural, fantasy, sci-fi (Many genre but mostly the three genre I typed)

**Talking:**

"Blah" - Normal talking

'_Blah_' - Thoughts

'**Blah**' - Voices in head

"**_Blah_**" - Monster talking

_Blah _- Flashback or dream

[_Blah_] - Singing (Yes, it's have singing in this fiction)

**Summaries: **As a small boy, he had not known of who he is or what he is and started to doubt what the people in white wanted him to be. He continue to look for the truth and search for every answer for every single question he have. He encounter many monsters, friends, and enemies. He continue to search for the true answer accompany by trust, lies, deaths, fears, betrayals and his own sanities.

**Wingless Bird**

**Chapter 1 : This is 'Reality'**

* * *

><p><em>"Dear, where are you going?!"<em>

_"Save our son, first and then escape Suzuki! There is another child I need to save!"_

_"Who?!"_

_"Suzuki, DO IT!"_

_"It's alright, don't cry. My god, both of you are so young. What is Goodwin thinking taking both of you from your parent"_

_ROOAAR!_

_"What the-"_

_BOOOM!_

* * *

><p><em>'They' for some reason become the Dark Signer's minion, the people who wear those long hood thing. How did they end up like that? Maybe there something they wanted but can't? I don't know but I had to duel them to snap them back to reality. I have to Duel the Dark Signers including 'them' in just one day.<em>

_I somehow managed to survive in the Duel and both of 'them' return to normal but they end up unconscious for a while and I have to defeat some of the Dark Signer; One of them is Bommer, Carly and... Kiryu. This three Dark Signer was suppose to be defeated by 'them' but I instead who Duel them. Luckily, Rua and Ruka was able to defeat Demak while Izayoi who was able to defeat Misty, able to catch some time before the sun rise. They said thank to me for defeating the other three Dark Signer but was surprise to see a non-Signer to defeat three of them._

_Then, Goodwin appear as a Dark Signer. Though, he had always been a Dark Signer. Yusei and Jack also finally came which I was grateful because I was scared if I have to face that Director, THAT MANIAC and not to mention my ribs were broken. Soon after the Duel started, Jack lose all his LP and crash into the wall and then, Yusei crash after he lose all his LPs. I was the one who stand last but I won the Duel. I don't know what happen, it was a blur when I saw Crimson Dragon appear. It felt like I had fainted when I saw the long red dragon circle around me and when I woke up, I was on the land with the sky raining gold dust and the others are congratulating me for winning... Somehow..._

* * *

><p>I shift my foot, waiting for the other to speak through my phone 'This is... awkward'. A sigh was heard from the teen beside me "Takku... You're still the same, aren't you? Still, that is sort of selfish of me to say that too. I mean, I'm sure this city one day will break you and it's turn out to be today. You're lucky that I'm here but..." He pause on the other line. I press the videophone button to look at Estheim Ret's face who is still quite and place my phone on the desk of my room. Ret, an albino (with a ridiculous messy spiky hairstyles) with deep crimson eyes. We met at a difficult circumstance. When I talk to him, he understood what I said. He doesn't really like companies but I continue to follow him around until he gave in to me. He only like me around but when the others are involve, he would ignore them except me.<p>

"But...what?" I said to no one but the phone. He look at me with his red glowing eyes and... slitted pupils? "You... Your mark". Instantly, I pull my shirt up revealing a red glowing marking. This mark suddenly appear when I quit Satisfaction Team which was also the day I snap at Ret by throwing a ball of fire that appear out of nowhere at him. The mark have this kind of eye mark **[like Eye of the Ra's eye]** in the middle with swirl design around it.

His eyes trace the marking for a while and I pull down my shirt as he had finally confirm something with a nod. He look at me through his phone "Listen, I won't be back until the next month... You think you can survive?". I sigh "I might, just need to busy myself. I seriously don't want to talk to them, anyway. I mean, they almost-" "I know... I know, but don't worry. They won't hurt you AND neither 'they' will come either. I jam the detection wave chip, remember" My lips start to tremble "I know, I-I'm just scared... I'm just scared" I hold on to the phone as I slide down to the floor, tears start to flow from my faces.

* * *

><p>"Crow! Mikage want to see you!" I open my eyes once I heard my name been called. I sit up from the cold floor, must have fallen asleep when I cried last night. I'm getting more worried. Why does Jack have to be involve with that Securities or whatever, Mikage-san. Mind you, I don't hate her or Ushio OR any Securities but... I'm SCARED of them, that's all. I gulp "Hold on! Let me get ready, first" I quickly stand up and clean my self up.<p>

Half an hour later, I go downstairs with my usual yellow shirt and my yellow BlackBird Delivery jacket, one of my escape plans. I wave my shaking arm at Mikage and Ushio who were waiting for me in the garage "Hey" I walk toward my D-Wheel, preparing the plan. Mikage had a worried look... Escape Plan must be proceed NOW! She walk toward me holding a device in her hand "I want-" "S-sorry!" I look at my wrist where the so-called Watch of mine is wore (Although, I don't have one...) "I got work to do and it's about to meet it's deadline too! So... JA NE!" I hop on my D-Wheel, wear my helmet and speed off.

I sigh as I speed through the empty street and enter the Satellite area. The city here had been fix and most building had already been renovated but there is one place that they have difficulty to rebuild; the BAD area. The place where original Momentum was built. They can't do anything to that old Momentum so they left it there. Well, it's not like they can pull it out like some kind of weed or something... Woah! I almost forget about the meeting today.

OK so I kind of lie about the delivery parts but I am busy. I stop at a small building. I look around; no one here, of course. Ret isn't here, he had gone somewhere for whatever the 'Professor' request him to get. I enter the building and was met with a small living room area. I sigh and sit down on one of the chair in the room. I close my eyes, waiting for a moment to come.

"Cheza? You're here early" I open my eyes to see a tan man around 20's in a lab coat with both of his hand in his pocket. 'Probably came from his lab in basement' I stand up "Sorry but there a commotion at home. I panic and ran here. In the same time, maybe we could do the test earlier, professor". A smile appear on his face, the man have spiky crab-like hair, blue eyes and a scar run across his left cheek. You would already knew who he is by now; Fudo Hakase. He shook his head "Not today, ran out of supplies which is why Ret is out right now".

I sigh in relief, at least there are no shots. He sit down beside me "You know, the shots is no longer needed. The city is rebuild and the air is cleaner for you to breath easily too so it's easier for you too walk around now and the reason I sent Ret out is to search for... 'them'.". My eyes widen "But aren't they extinct?". Fudo only shook his head "No, Goodwin lied about that part to supposedly make you believe you and Ret are the only Kalilans who live. Remember, I haven't yet told you the whole truth...". I look down and nod "Okay...". He stand up from the sofa "OK, let's go. You need more frequent check up, even if the city is cleaner"

I nod and follow the scientist down the basement. He then gave me a white leotard that have red highlight decorating it with the centre of the chest area being split open "You know the usual. Unless you want your clothes to burn". I only nod and take the leotard. I went to the corner (where it's dark and hidden) and strip of my clothes. I wear the leotard and look at my body. The mark on my chest glow along with the leotard's red highlight as it was reacting. "Hey, you forget your sleeves and leggings. It won't conduct all the energy if you don't wear it" He gave me the pair black finger loop sleeves and leggings.

I nod and quickly wear them. He then attach a white metal strap around my ankle. He help me stand up and guide me to a bed, a surgery bed. I lie down and let Hakase to tie my arms and legs. He start to stick fluid needles on to both of my wrists which the tube connected to the bags of many glowing coloured liquids in it. He whisper gently "This the last but the most painful one, OK?" He show and needle that attach to the Heart Rate monitor. I nod and close my eyes, my nails already dug into the bed. A sharp pain was felt near my neck and the beeping from the machine was heard. A gas mask was place on me, my eyes became blurry and I could see that my view from the bright light that was in front of me is changing position to above me. I still can see him, handling the monitor. The bed had change it's position base on how heavy my body felt.

**Exec_AHB0906**

T-the numbers in my hea... I-I can't hold on much l-longer... This is reality for m-

* * *

><p><strong>Well... It's full of science and supernatural now. And who would expect that Yusei's father is alive. How is he alive? You will know in the upcoming chapters... Anyway, Yusei and Jack only Duel Goodwin so that mean Yusei didn't meet his father but Crow did meet someone. Who is Cheza and what Exec_AHB0906 mean? Find out more sooner or later...<strong>

**Pictures is not own. Found on crisistattoo . blogspot . com**

**[This is just another story that focus on Crow and... Someone that I won't tell you]**


	2. MUSE and VOLT

**There a slight change of age from the anime; Yusei and Jack are 17 during this WRGP, Crow is 16 1/2 (slightly older than Aki) while the twin is 13. This chapter is set after a few weeks of Episode 67._  
><em>**

**Warning:** OOC, slight change of plot/AU, swearing

**Genre: **Supernatural, fantasy, sci-fi (Many genre but mostly the three genre I typed)

**Talking:**

"Blah" - Normal talking

'Blah' - Thoughts

'**Blah**' - Voice in head

"**_Blah_**" - Monster talking

_Blah _- Flashback or dream

[_Blah_] - Singing (Yes, they have singing in this fiction)

**Summaries: **As small boy, he had forgotten who he was or is and started to doubt what everyone want him to be. He continue to look for the truth and search for every answer for every single question he have. He encounter many monsters, friends, and enemies. He continue to search for answer accompany by trust, lies, deaths, fears, betrayals and his own sanities.

**Wingless Bird**

**Chapter 2 : MUSE and VOLT**

* * *

><p><em>"No! I don't want to do this any more" A child weep. A brunette wearing a white lab coat try to calm the small child "Please don't do this now... How about we give you more stuff dolls if you continue?". The child scream loudly and kick the white floor "No! No! No! It's painful. It's too painful!". I watch the child cry... I can't do anything.. But why does this feel similar... <em>_Wait, that child is me... I forgotten how I look like when I was still a kid before receiving the marks on my face..._

_The scene change to younger version of me crying again running with Hakase Fudo. I look like a girl... Well, I guess they wanted me to be one too. I'm happen to be a 'Third Gender' person as they said. They raise me as a girl so they could create more things like me. An inhuman like being who was expose to the Momentum energies. For someone like me, we're called Kalilans. Which mean 'Dearly beloved or precious' because we are the most important things for them. Because Ret already an officially a male, they decide to have a sec reassignment surgery one day but that didn't happen because I escape that day but they are able to leave a tracker tattoo on me and Ret._

_I look at my right arm, AHB0906, the shorten in a code of what I am, Artificial Hybrid, born on September 6th 20XX. Me and Ret had it when we're 5... Oh, Ret happen to be Physic Duellist, right? Wait, he is Duel Monster Summoner so that mean his code is DMS07013 which mean he was born on July 13 if I remember correctly... That tattoo things is the same as my Criminal Marks..._

_I look up and saw the child version of me and Ret are talking. "I promise that I'll protect you no matter what, OK." Ret said as he hold the child version of me's hand. Like always I was crying and said "O-o-ok, you better keep your promise" I the child sob through his speakings. That touch my heart "He will always protect me... even now" I close my eyes. Yes... I'm glad that I met him. For all the things he hate about this world, he wouldn't care about it just because... I was there with him. I wonder... I wonder how is he holding up? I wonder if he thinking about me, right now or wherever he is..._

* * *

><p>"You..." Jack glare at the men in front of him. Right now, the Signer and the former Dark Signer (who is now normal and not counting Kiryu due to the fact they didn't know where he had went) are at the hospital. They didn't know who sent the Securities to fetch them but now they do. It was the mastermind of the Dark Signer incident; Godwin Rex. His brother, Godwin Rudger is also revive. Godwin Rex cough "You seem to be able to figure who had gather you all for a check up. I believe that the late incident you all experience might leave some effects to your body but it's seem to be fine base on the doctor's report" He said as he look through the reports, stopping at one of the report.<p>

The report had many question marks on it. The patient's report happen to belong by the name 'Chezarina'. Godwin then hand the report to Rudger who took it and put it away in his jacket pocket. Before Rex could continue, Jack made an attempt to tackle the man and beat him to death but only to stop by Crow. Crow stand between the two man with his arms pushing Jack away from the grey haired man "Don't... It's not worth it". Jack try to push Crow away but he can't for some reason. He should be able to push Crow away by now because of his size and weight but this time, it's seem Crow add some weight and pressure into defending the older male. But, why is he doing this?

Jack growl and turn "I'm leaving!" He stomp away leaving the others. Carly don't what to do and decide to leave. This follow by Lola Misty and Bommer after minutes later leaving the Signer minus Jack (and not counting Crow because Rua end up receiving the tail). Yusei then decide that it's time to leave and the Signer said goodbyes to each other and leave except for Crow. Yusei notice that Crow isn't following "Crow? Let's go home" He called out for the ginger. Crow shook his head "Sorry, the docs said I have a few more checks up because I skip a few". Yusei stare at Crow, he is worried about him being alone "I-" "No, no! Just go home, Yusei. I'll be fine on my own" Crow quickly cut Yusei off. Yusei protest "But-" "GO HOME!" but was snapped by the ginger. "This is _PERSONAL_" he hiss at Yusei with full of venom.

Yusei admit defeat and went home to his apartment, still shock by how Crow had spoken to him with such voice. He was shocked because Crow had never shout at him or mad at him. Crow would either be mad at Jack or Kiryu if he did something stupid like when Kiryu ask- no, force Crow to be 'shark's bait' to invade a Duel Gang hideout. Yusei never forget the bruises that Crow tried to hide. That bluish-purple bruise...

* * *

><p><em>After a day invading another Duel Gang's hideout, the Satisfaction Team decide to go back to the hideout to rest. Mostly Crow because he had to endure a few beating from the Duel Gang when trying to locate their hideout. Kiryu decide to ignore the fact that Crow was limping and same goes for the others as they were busy with their own things. Jack was out somewhere but he left his Duel Disc so it obvious he just out for a walk, Kiryu is planning for another zone to conquer and Yusei is fixing the D-Discs.<em>

_Yusei notice one out of four D-Disc is missing. He check; Kiryu's, Jack's, his and- Oh, Crow didn't gave his D-Disc to him. Maybe it's not broken... Just to be safe, he would check on his Duel Disc for the next Duel. He climb up stair and enter his and Crow's shared bed room. Their hideout only have three room, one for Kiryu, another room for Jack and the last room were shared between him and Crow. They didn't mind, Crow is small enough for Yusei and him to share the small single bed. Crow also sleep soundlessly, leaving enough room for Yusei to sleep on but he would usually sleep on the sofa __downstairs because he usually fix the Duel Disc or something until late night._

_Sometime Crow come downstairs and ask to come to bed making Yusei a bit fluster by how Crow had said it but they end up sleeping together... on the sofa that is. It was a bit sexual-innuendo-like by how Crow said it "Yusei~ Stop working and come to bed". It was then he decide that when Crow is coming downstairs, pretend to sleep and Crow would drag Yusei to the sofa because he can't carry Yusei until the second floor and leave back to his room._

_OK going off topic... Anyway, Yusei open the door to his room but stop when he saw Crow lifting his shirt. Crow have a strict privacy when he is changing clothes, Yusei learned it the hard way but luckily he isn't that badly injured but he can't say the same to Jack, though. It was then, Yusei saw the large bruises on Crow's petite body. 'How? Wait! When we- Of course... He got injured...'. Then he heard Crow's mumble "I been worse..."_

* * *

><p>Crow silently stare at the ground until the Director spoke "I never thought you would lie to them". Crow look up at them and pull off his headband, ruffling it making it droop down instantly. By how he look, he look like a girl with many criminal marks. Crow growl "They don't need to know this... It's personal like I had said" He look away. Godwin nod "Very well, I guess your friend is unneeded to know about this. Or maybe you manipulate them with your MUSE ability to make them believe so?"<p>

Crow growl, his eyes suddenly turn red "NO! They willingly became my friend!". Godwin made a small smile seeing the teen's anger rush into his body but soon Crow's eyes turn back into grey. Rudger pull out the the medical report he put away "So you're Chezarina? Most of the boxes here are filled with question marks. Are the doctor here even trying?". Godwin reply to his brother "They are what we called Kalilans. A living things that have incredible powers that was based on the Momentum. There are the MUSE and VOLT. MUSE is mostly female with the ability to form an energy from their voices whether they are a physical creatures or some type of energy that assist others while the VOLT is mostly in male population in which they are able to summon Duel Monster from any card like any Psychic Duellist but they have the ability to control amount of volt into their body. Both of these people are use to power the Momentum but mostly the MUSE. VOLT were use as the new generation of Securities"

Rudger nod "I see and Crow is a VOLT then?". Godwin shook his head "He is a Kalilan who is 1/4 of being a VOLT while MUSE is 3/4. But he is mostly a MUSE. He was born by a MUSE and VOLT parents. Usually they breed by a Kalilan and Human parent. It was a surprising result when Chezarina was born. A male MUSE but he is quite strong one too like his mother. He sang a few lyrics and the Momentum had already reach it's maximum level of energy. As a VOLT, he is able to called out a strong monster without using the card but it didn't appear for a long time".

Rudger again nod in understood and yelp as something destroy the glass hologram report he was holding. They turn to the corner of the room where that 'something' had came from. They saw a pair of red eyes looking at them sitting at the dark corner. A voice from the corner spoke "You forgot the fact that us VOLT will do anything to protect their MUSE partner" The owner of the voice walk out of the darkness revealing an albino with lightning sparks jumping from his body. Another male appear behind him having the same reaction as the albino.

Godwin smile "So, it official... You're all alive and well. For the first time, a MUSE have two VOLT to protect them but one of the VOLTs is not even a born VOLT..."

* * *

><p><strong>F-I-N-I-S-H! Woo! It's feel great to slam my fingers on the keyboard after the FREAKING EXAMS...<strong>

**Anyway, this story will have a lot of skipping episodes because this story will only focus on added scene after some episodes and aftermath of the series. Until the ending of the Yugioh 5D series, it's will only hint what is the OC, Crow and you know who characters about.**


	3. How much louder

**Time to meet Apollon and Callypso, a supposedly an OCs of mine... sort of.**

**Warning:** OOC, slight change of plot/AU, swearing

**Genre: **Supernatural, fantasy, sci-fi (Many genre but mostly the three genre I typed)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh (I forgot about for the last two Chaps)

**Talking:**

"Blah" - Normal talking

'Blah' - Thoughts

'**Blah**' - Voice in head

"**_Blah_**" - Monster talking

_Blah _- Flashback or dream

[_Blah_] - Singing (Don't know when that is)

**Summaries: **As small boy, he had forgotten who he was or is and started to doubt what everyone want him to be. He continue to look for the truth and search for every answer for every single question he have. He encounter many monsters, friends, and enemies. He continue to search for answer accompany by trust, lies, deaths, fears, betrayals and his own sanities.

**Wingless Bird**

**Chapter 3 : How much louder do I need to roar?**

* * *

><p>In a dark 'room', a large cage was hung from the ceiling. Inside, a large creature sat silently with a large chain tied around his neck. He move around a bit but was strangled by the large and heavy chain on his neck as it tug. He grunt loudly as the chain tighten, digging into his thick but soft skin. He change his view toward his wings, both which had also been chained. The chains attach to his body came from outside of the cage but from where it attached to, he doesn't know. He look around of outside of the cage, there are nothing but a dark empty space.<p>

He lay his head down on the cold floor, ignoring the painful tug on his neck. He slowly close his eyes, using his wings to cover his body. He could only think of one thing 'I shall be waiting for you... No matter how long, I'll always be loyal to you. You were everything but a child at that times... Thus until you awaken, my power will be revive and I'll be free from this prison...'. He look up where a single light shine dimly. He inhale and then let out a loud roar, confirming his vow.

* * *

><p>Yusei yawn as he shut the computer off. He had spent many hours checking on the D-Wheels minus Crow's. Crow would be mad at him if he didn't ask any permission to tinker his D-Wheel. Bruno had already went to sleep on the sofa at the second floor. He had been checking any minor errors but now that he had finish, he can finally get some sleep.<p>

When he was about to climb upstairs to his room, a loud knock was heard at the door. Yusei groan 'Who come at-' He glance at the clock on the wall which state 8 in the morning '... OK maybe they already wake up at this time..' He thought as he made an anime sweat drop. Yusei went to the door and open it only to meet an albino stranger with red piercing eyes. Yusei flinch by the other male appearances, never he had seen someone with such eyes colour... that glare at him or such. The stranger seem odd, like he wanted to kill him at the very moment by staring at him.

He ignore his paranoia and smile "Are you lost?" He ask, knowing that he had never met this man and he is sure that Jack never met anyone else during his time as 'King'. The male seem to be around 16. He also have an odd fashion; he wear a white dress pant with black linings at the side, a black long sleeve shirts that have purple highlight and the line power symbol on it and a pair of white knuckle gloves. A white short sleeve button hoodie cover his body with it's buttons having the same line symbol and his feet was covered by a black and white supra shoes.

Also, around his neck happen to be a chocker with a earphones attach to it that seem to be a music player. On his face was a purple zig zag mark on the left side of his face similar to his Criminal Mark. Yusei wonder 'Is there a purple coloured criminal marks?'. The other stare at him, his earphones attach to his ears make a few humming sound as he is listening to a song at the moment. Yusei stare at him, feeling slightly uncomfortable as the other stare at him. Then, the albino pull off his earphone and press a button on his chocker and the humming sound stop.

The stranger enter the garage without Yusei's permission, shocking Yusei and slightly anger him. Yusei growl "Alright, what the hell do you want?! You can't just enter someone home like that-" "Where Chez". Yusei shut his mouth "Who?". The albino simply state "The shortest of the Satisfaction group" His hand gesture the person's height. Yusei tilt his head, confuse "You mean Crow? Is his name Chez?". The albino raise an eyebrow at him "Oh... I guess Cheza didn't trust ya' to tell the whole truth, huh?".

Yusei ask/shout "WHAT DO YOU-" "Yusei!". The two teen turn their head toward the stairs where Jack, Bruno and... Crow staring at him. Yusei can't really tell if that is Crow because the ginger he is looking at have flat hair that reach to his shoulder with a curved bang that goes from his left side to his other side of his face **[I think there is one in the manga where Crow fall into the water and his hair completely droop down but to make it easier look at Yoshi but don't imagine him in a mushroom head hairstyle]**

* * *

><p>The person that Yusei seeing right now... is quite feminine than Crow... OK, Crow IS feminine in the first place but only with spikier hair. The ginger is holding a brush indicating that he was currently brushing his hair. Jack and Bruno also giving the same look as Yusei; confuse by the ginger's appearance and albino arrival. The ginger look at them back "What? You really think my hair spike up? Although, it's kinda do at first... but now". The albino laugh, changing the mood "Hey, how much longer you need to fix your hair, huh? You should kept it like that, you know. It's c-..." The albino pause. Crow lean in over the stairs, curious to what the 'stranger' about to say.<p>

The albino then turn around leaving an irritated Crow. Crow groan "It's always just like this. Fine! I'll change first and then, I'll come down and we can go work together then". Crow climb upstairs, slightly angry toward the albino. Yusei halt Crow "Wait, do you know who this guy is?". Crow turn and nod, scratching his neck "Yes, I forgot to tell you he is coming, didn't I? Well, his name is Estheim Ret. We met since we're kid and now we work at the same place too". Yusei state "Didn't you work in a delivery services?". Crow nod "Yeah but that job didn't bring enough money so more jobs is required to pay our monthly rental, Yusei. Your job as a mechanic didn't do much help either by the way and Jack tend to drink coffee that is about 3000 Yen by the way" Crow said as he walk away not realizing the hurt look on Jack's **[but he deserve it]** and Yusei's face.

Yusei glance at Ret, he swore that the albino had smirk at him. Yusei turn at Ret, he was right, he is smirking at him! Ret cockily said "What wrong, Yusei? Is it really hurt when Cheza did that? Poor you. You never had experience something like didn't ya'? Cheza pamper you like a puppy, didn't she?" He let out a bark of laughter at the last comment. Yusei flinch, he know that the blond is right... 'Crow had always been soft toward me... wait a minute, SHE?!' "Wait... what do you mean by 'she'?". Ret stop laughing, his eyes widen in disbelief "Woah... You don't know? Your Crow is a two gender which mean he is SHE and a HE".

Ret's eyes suddenly sparkle in slight evil and excitement "When I ask to study his anatomy, she AGREE! It's was fascinating to see it too. It's seem that Cheza happen to have more feminine structure and oestrogens in his body. She is called a third gender because of WHAT she is." "..." Jack stare at Ret "Umm... Oestrogen is what we called female hormones". The blond silently walk to his room, feeling awkward after learning 'biology'. Bruno then decide to leave too, feeling slightly uncomfortable and awkward by the aura in the room leaving Yusei alone with the albino. Yusei stare at the albino who decide to sit down at his desk and turning on the monitor. Yusei walk toward the albino as he check the consisted program in the monitor which he comment boredly as he look at the D-Wheel engine blueprint "Damn, you need better work with the program if you really ARE a mechanic. You know what, I'll fix this minor but important problems?" He 'ask' with a grin.

Yusei didn't know how to reply but nod and Ret quickly did his work. As he work, Ret said to Yusei "Tell MY Cheza that I help with this, kay?". Yusei look at Ret with an angry look and was about to strangle the others to death until Crow announce his arrival "Ret, let's go! Boss will be piss if we don't hurry". Ret stand up from the desk escaping from Yusei and walk beside Crow who already outside but was stop by Ushio and Mikage. Mikage ask hesitantly due to Ret's double dagger glare "Umm, C-crow (growl) AH! I mean Chezarina, can we talk?"

* * *

><p>"KYAH!" Crow scream as his LP continue to decrease. Crow start to breath out heavily, tears threatening to come out from his eyes "W-why? Bloger... why did you do it?". Ret appear in a hologram screen in front of Crow "Chez'! Enough of this and focus! You'll die in this Duel". Crow look down, blocking out the noise that they made 'I don't know what to do... Please help me... Help me'. Crow suddenly felt weird and black out.<p>

Ret gasp when Cheza suddenly fall limp for a moment. He stand up from the chair where he control the monitor, getting ready to call the ambulance and save Cheza but he stop when Cheza wake up again. He was relief of Cheza's quick recovery but something different about the Cheza he is seeing at the very moment. He zoom in Cheza's face which he gasp to see Cheza with dark purple eyes instead of grey. Prof never had said his eyes could turn into that colour, he only change to blue, red and sometime green but never bright glowing orange.

Yusei and Jack didn't seem to notice and that goes with Bruno, they were too busy being relief by their 'Crow' quick recovery. Ret focus on Cheza, there is something wrong with her that for sure if no one notice it would be fine. He doesn't what had happen but the next thing Cheza had summon Black Winged Dragon and use it's effects multiple times until all the Black Winged Dragon's wings become completely black. Ret wonder why he is doing this and he wonder if the other could see the collar and chain around it's neck and body.

Crow then let Crimson Mefist to attack Black Winged Dragon with it's attack being 0 making BWD(Black Winged Dragon) end up in the graveyard but it for some reason have different react. As Crimson Mefist attack BWD, BWD let out a loud screech that almost sound like 'Murderer!' and Bolger even notice this too based on the shock look on his face. BWD then end up in the graveyard but suddenly another BWD appear but with more chains and wound on it body and it let out a screech that everyone able to hear "PREPARE TO FACE YOUR SIN!".

Cheza grin "You're right Bolger, I DO have BWD but this one is called Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon which I special summon by letting you defeat a Black Winged Sychron which also allow him to have more 500 points to his ATK and DEF. Let me warn you, it's can see your sin. I use Darkrage Dragon effect which is to destroy every card on your field including your precious Crimson Mefist!". The dragon let out a roar as it's activate it's effect, the chain on it's body tug on it's body which almost as if it was a real thing in front of Ret. Sure he Duel and able to summon the Duel Monster but this is different... and Chez' a hybrid.

All the cards on Bolger field was destroy which Bolger still haven't yet react due to in shock by the dragon appearances. Cheza stretch his arm out toward Bolger, pointing the older man "Direct attack him!". The dragon open it's beak let a small ball of black energy to form, it then swallow the ball. It's turn it's head toward Bolger and let out a roar as a dark wave of energy blast from it's mouth and blow Bolger off from his D-Wheel. Soon, the Duel lane was covered in black smoke and Ret quickly run toward the area as the other three remain frozen in shocks.

* * *

><p>When he arrive at the are he saw two BWD glaring and hissing at Bolger, probably angry at what he did to Pearson... or maybe to Cheza. Well, Ret doesn't have any full study about this yet. At that moment Cheza only watch as Bolger about to be maul by the two BWDs. Ret shake Cheza by grabbing her shoulders "Chez! Chez! What wrong?!". Ret saw Cheza's eyes become grey again 'Is she back to normal?'. Cheza blink and look at him "What... happen?" She look around, then saw Bolger about to maul and he quickly react and pull the two dragons back by pulling the hanging chains on their bodies.<p>

Ret decide to help Cheza by dragging Bolger away from the dragons, literally, he drag the older man by the collar of his riding suit's collar. Ret continue to drag the man until he reach Cheza's D-Wheel which is quite far away from the two dragons. Ret then walk back to Cheza who is struggling to control the dragons. The two BWD only have a minor differences which is their wing. The original have white wings while Darkrage have black but they almost look the same with chains around their bodies. Cheza seem to be more piss by seconds until "ENOUGH!" and the two dragons stop struggling and cower (their head and bodies crouch down and their wings cover their head) in fear.

Ret even flinch when Cheza did that, Cheza had always been patient and never once snap at anyone like that... not counting Atlas Jack that is. The dragons whimper in fear as Cheza walk away and toward Bolger. He squat down and said "You need to apologize to them. I'm sure they feel angry after what happen...". Bolger silently stare at the dragon far away and nod at Cheza. He stand up and Cheza silently put his hands on Bolger's arm, reassuring the man. They walk together toward the (still) cowering twin dragon.

When the dragons saw Bolger's hand on Cheza's shoulder, they growl along with Ret who also glaring at Bolger for touching Cheza. Cheza unwrap his hands from Bolger arm and nod at Bolger. Bolger walk toward the dragons and bow to them "I'm sorry... I was a fool at that time. I was selfish and... I'm absolutely sorry for hurting both Crow and Pearson and especially Pearson... I killed him". The dragons look at each other for a moment as if they were speaking. They then look at him like they speaking but there are no sounds that are made. Bolger look up "W-well?". They grunt and turn to Cheza and Ret.

Cheza gasp "Hey, only we as in someone like us could hear them that a new discovery, right?". Ret shrug "Yeah, sure. Anyway they said that they forgive you even if you killed BWD previous owner but at least you didn't kill Cheza or else you'll be dead... The last part came from BFD (Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon)". They become silent again as the dragons is saying something which Cheza 'translate' "They said that you better not to touch me again, there always consequences even if you didn't hurt me". Bolger nod with nervous sweat "O-o-okay".

Cheza and Ret let out a laugh by the older male reaction. Bolger nervously grin 'Children this day are getting more and more odd'. Soon the trio arrive and upon seeing the twin dragon, they stand in shock but Ret was there to pull them back to reality "Hey, you miss the party". Yusei ask "What going on?". Ret watch in silent as Cheza explain "Well... You see Yusei, me and Ret are not completely human or normal..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy...<strong>

**Anyway, if you want to know who is Apollon and Callypso see it in the next chaps**


End file.
